This invention relates to stoves used commercially for broiling meats and foods that require the application of heat from both above and below. That is, meats and foods that are to be broiled both top and bottom. Heretofore, top broilers have been used and the meats or foods turned over for heat application to both sides. Also, fry plates have been used where the meats or foods lie in grease or oil, while broiler heat is applied from above. Stove broilers are usually referred to as ovens into which moveable grills support the meats or foods, with top and/or bottom heating elements, and with vertical adjustment of the said grills. Characteristically, the meat or food supporting element of the broiler under consideration is a plate or griddle which is heated from beneath and which is positionable in spaced relation to radiant heat from above. A feature of the cooking method involved is that the meats or foods are not turned, and that cooking time is minimized with low temperature application from both below and above. The meats and foods do not steep in their own grease or oils, the plate or griddle being disposed to drain off while the meats or foods are simultaneously broiled from both top and bottom sides. It is a general object of this invention, therefore, to provide a stove for low temperature broiling while disposing of fats rendered from the foods being cooked, a method of cooking which is most healthy in every respect, without charing and with the elimination of grease during the cooking process.
Stove broilers of the type under consideration must be versatile in their capability to cook (1) meats such as steaks, chops, fish and hamburger; (2) ham and toast; (3) bacon, eggs, omelettes, sausage and breakfast rolls; (4) grilled cheese sandwiches, french toast, pizza, lobster, spanish dishes; and (5) chicken, biscuits and baked potatoes. The foregoing foods are listed according to their relative proximity requirements to the radiant top heat and comparable applied bottom heat. Generally, meats except chicken are positioned close to the top heat and comparable bottom heat applied, and when not using top heat it is desirable to lower and remove the food from said top heat. With the present invention, the top heat is fixedly positioned, while the bottom heat moves with the positionable food supporting plate or griddle. In practice, the plate or griddle is carried by an elevator-drawer to be raised and lowered and removable sufficiently from the oven chamber for loading and/or for cooking without top heat. It is an object to provide elevating means to facilitate positioning of the plate or griddle with respect to its proximity to the top heat; it is another object to provide drawer means to facilitate withdrawal and insertion of the plate or griddle from and into the oven chamber; and it is also an object to provide bottom heat moving with the plate or griddle per se to uniformly heat the same. The energy source for heating can be electrical or gas and preferably the latter as will be described. And, the positioning of the plate or griddle provides exposure for loading and unloading, there being means to compensate for the weight of food applied so as to maintain a selected position with assurance.